


Scourge {art}

by altocello



Series: Outlander Portraits [5]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I draw the scourge of Jamie Fraser, one Captain Jonathan Wolverton Randall, better known as Black Jack Randall, as played by Tobias Menzies in the Starz production of Outlander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scourge {art}

**Author's Note:**

> The Merriam Webster dictionary defines "scourge" as: 
> 
> 1) someone or something that causes a great amount of trouble or suffering  
> 2) a whip that was used to punish people in the past
> 
> This is part of a series of portraits I've been working on in the Outlander fandom. 
> 
> As much as we don't like him, I see BJR as being part of a triangle with Claire and Jamie, with Jamie as the fulcrum. Love and hate, compassion and cruelty, and the soul of a man hangs in the balance.
> 
> Drawn in GIMP on a Mac with a digital drawing tablet.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fanwork: no harm intended, no money made.

  
[ ](http://orig09.deviantart.net/9f88/f/2015/337/d/d/dddcb53a4bf044551827f4e5b4a1468b-d9iyg1x.jpg)

Also on

[Tumblr](http://artocello.tumblr.com/post/134512740284/scourge-in-which-i-draw-the-scourge-of-jamie) | [LJ](http://altocello.livejournal.com/42071.html) | [DA](http://altocello.deviantart.com/art/Scourge-576035781)  


**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my cheerleaders and enablers, jelazakazone, rocknvaughn, and k_nightfox, as well as alby_mangroves and amphigoury for the beta help. And as much as I truly despaired of ever getting all that gold braid done, all the kudos to Terry Dresbach and the costuming department for this production because that is some serious costume porn right there.


End file.
